


A Very Happy Birthday Boy

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hard fuck, M/M, Spanking, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Birthday sex for Sonny.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	A Very Happy Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



"Happy birthday, to you," Rafael murmurs as he kisses across Sonny's shoulders and nuzzles behind his ear. "Happy birthday to you," he continues as he slides one hand up the long line of Sonny's torso and the other down to his groin, where his dick is hard and leaking. 

"Happy birthday to you," he sings directly into Sonny's ear when Sonny throws his head back as Rafael starts to stroke him. Rafael lays a few soft kisses to the side of Sonny's neck before biting with just-the-right-side of pressure and sucking hard low on Sonny's neck where it won't show above his shirt collar.

"Oh, god," Sonny gasps, hips rocking back and forth in a stuttering rhythm. He groans brokenly when Rafael rocks gently up into him, dick just scraping his prostate as Rafael's hand drops to play with his balls. His other hand tweaks one of Sonny's nipples, then soothes the pinch with a gentle rubbing from his thumb. "Raf. Fuck." Sonny manages. He winds his arm backwards so he can get his hand in Rafael's hair. "Come here. Come here." He chants, tugging lightly. 

Rafael sucks Sonny's neck for a few more seconds before lifting his head in answer to Sonny's more insistent tugs. He meets Sonny for the kiss, mouth open, tongue swiping Sonny's lower lip just before their mouths come together, slick and off-center and wonderfully familiar. 

Sonny whines into Rafael's mouth as Rafael fondles his balls, then trails his fingers back up Sonny's dick before wrapping his hand around him again. 

"Oh, god, please fuck me," Sonny begs. "Put me on my knees and fuck me hard."

"You're so beautiful like this," Rafael says, sucking on Sonny's lower lip for an elongated moment. "All stretched out on me and so easy to touch." He fondles Sonny's nipples, hand slipping back and forth across his chest. "Fit so good in my lap."

"Rafael," Sonny keens, a full-body shiver adding an extra, delicious sensation to their lovemaking. "Please. Please. It's my birthday."

Rafael throws his head back and laughs. "Cheater," he says against Sonny's ear.

Sonny chuckles brokenly and shifts, Rafael moving both hands to his hips to keep him on his dick while Sonny adjusts to hands and knees. Rafael pushes up onto his knees and runs his hands up, then down Sonny's back, letting him feel the blunt edge of his nails from neck to ass. 

"Fuck me," Sonny says again, head dropped between his shoulders. "Please. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Rafael rocks into Sonny slowly, intentionally teasing him as he prepares himself for the sort of fuck he knows Sonny wants. A hard, bruising fuck, with Rafael's fingers digging deep into the meat of Sonny's thighs and ass. Snapping his hips so hard that Sonny will end up dropping his arms flat and gasping as he begs for more, harder, and faster. 

Rafael grabs Sonny's waist and yanks him back. Sonny responds by squeezing around Rafael's dick, then yelling into the sheets as Rafael slides most of the way out, then slams into him, fucking as deep and hard as he possibly can. 

"Yes. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes."

Rafael sets the fastest, hardest pace he can, dragging his fingers from Sonny's waist, to his hips. He gets a handful of Sonny's ass and digs his nails in before lifting his hand and spanking him hard enough to jostle him off his elbows.

"Fuck. More. Fuck me." Sonny gasps out, turning his face to the side so Rafael can hear him. "I wanna feel it for a week."

"Greedy," Rafael grits out, throwing his head back as he fucks his hips forward. Sweat flicks off the ends of his hair, and he drops forward, draping down the line of Sonny's back. He bites hard enough to leave teeth marks and takes his last few strokes as deep as possible, holding Sonny in place as he grinds against his ass and comes.

Sonny bucks back towards him, hands fisted in the sheets as he desperately seeks another thrust that's not happening. He groans and presses himself hard into the sheets, rutting and panting, then going slack under Rafael's weight as he comes against his stomach. 

Rafael manages to get his forearms under himself so most of his weight is off Sonny. He trails his nose up and down Sonny's spine a few inches, then kisses each vertebrae he can reach. "Happy birthday, dear Sonny," he sings, laughing along when Sonny barks a laugh of his own. "Happy birthday, to you."

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing Kat! Happy birthday, my dear!


End file.
